Built For Sin
by Mira Aranel
Summary: The prequel to New Kids. How Kaname and Zero got together and the hardships they face when confronted with Kaname's enemy. Violence. Slash. Mild Cursing


I have decided to make a beginning to Kaname and Zero and how everything started

I think this will be a prequel to my story New Kids

Warning: slash Kaname/Zero pairing,violence, cursing although I tend to shy away form swear words I imagine Zeor wouldn't and i would like to try and keep him in character

I will try to keep them in character

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters that come with it.

The title comes from the beautiful song 'Built for Sin' by Framing Hanley

I hope you like my fic :)

* * *

Built for Sin Chapter one

"Zero, you are late." Kaname said monotonously as always. He was sitting on his bed in the middle of his huge private dorm. At first Zero had been awed at the luxurious dorm of Kaname Kuran.

It was about the size of two of the sun dorm rooms put together, along with a private bath and shower.

Soon after entering the first time he became jealous, but then, when he though about it, it did make sense. I mean, you couldn't have Kaname Kuran, the vampire world's pureblood prince living in some ordinary dorm, equipped with a simple shower and two twin beds. No. We couldn't have that.

" I know" Zero said through gritted teeth , whilst clutching at the tattooed side of his neck. Zero thought he saw a flicker of saddened emotion, but quickly dismissed it. Kaname…sad…it didn't make sense.

"Come here, Zero" Kaname beckoned as he undid his white button down shirt.

Zero gulped as he took in the pureblood's appearance, half undressed, sitting provocatively on the red silk sheeted bed, hair covering his beautiful pale neck; Zero did a double take and nearly slapped himself, Beautiful, where the hell did that come from.

When Kaname moved his hair over, the hunter's eyes narrowed. The pureblood smirked, he knew the physical affect he was having on Zero, and even though the silver haired man would deny it, the emotional effect was beginning from their one way bond. Kaname could feel it as well, even more so than Zero because of his pure blood.

Zero made his way quickly to Kaname, pulled the brunette's neck close as though he were hugging him and plunged his fangs into the pureblood's neck ruthlessly, at which Kaname had to stifle a moan of thankfulness.

Kaname had become to need, not just desire, but need Zero. Although he would never admit it, Kaname did not like the distance he received because of his heritage. When he lived with the Ichijos' no one was allowed to touch him, all except Asato Ichijo and Kaname learned quickly to despise that. Zero was one of the only ones that he was ever in contact with, even after leaving Ichio. Other than the occasional pat on Yuki's head.

Kaname leaned in toward Zero a little while turning his neck for better access. When Zero figured what Kaname was doing he was a little freaked but leaned in more never-the-less.

"Zero." Kaname said as he brought his hand up. Zero though Kaname was going to push him away but instead found that his hair was being pet instead. Curious Zero disengaged his fangs and looked up at Kaname. The moment he did his eyes were locked onto Kaname's and it was like he could see straight into his soul. There was sadness and…fear? Suddenly Kaname leaned in and nuzzled his cheek against Zero's like a cat, making Zero shiver.

The pureblood lightly brushed his pale lips to Zero's and when Zero did nothing he made it more deep. He licked and nibbled on Zero's lip and when he opened his mouth a little, Kaname's tongue dived inside and took to mapping the hunter's mouth. Zero, not liking the fact that he was doing nothing, moved his mouth tentatively against the pureblood's and when Kaname shuddered slightly he began to become more aggressive. Soon both vampires found themselves engaged in a battle of tongues.

Zero was the first to pull back, lightly flushed and panting. Kaname faired no better. Zero looked up at Kaname through half- lidded eyes. Kaname gently cupped Zero under the chin, pulled him back to dark, flushed lips and pecked him on the lips.

When Zero was let go and sitting straight he got his grounding and was horrified.

I just…kissed…Kaname, and I liked it. He thought, thoroughly freaked out. The hunter looked tentatively at Kaname and saw that the vampire was in a state of disbelief, although it only showed in his eyes.

Suddenly Kaname tensed. He looked towards the door then back at Zero. Oh god the hunter though this is the part where I get slapped and thrown out the window. But, he continued in his head, he looks truly scared.

"Zero, you have to go, you cannot be found in here." the pureblood said frantically as he hurried to clean off his neck and dispose of his clothes. " I am sorry and I am sure you are confused, but I cannot explain right now. Come back in two hours and it will all be explained. Leave quickly now." he said almost sounding scared.

Zero looked at Kaname and jumped out the window.

------------------------------

What the hell was that all about? He seemed scared. And then why in the world did he kiss me. Damn, I threw away my first kiss to a pureblood, a male pureblood none-the-less. Zero thought as he kicked a rock around with his foot outside,

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice a pair of shining blue eyes behind a tree watching him…tracking him.

------------------------------

"Kaname-sama, my grandfather has come here unexpectedly, shall I allow him in.?" Ichijo asked through Kaname's door, although he knew what the answer would be, it was not like he could actually say no to the person who still held all rights to all the Kuran's property, houses, and personal belongings.

"Of course Takuma, your grandfather is always welcome." Kaname said fighting to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Exactly the same time as Kaname finished, Asato Ichijo was walking in to his private dorm.

" I am glad to see you, Kaname-sama." Ichio said while bowing down to take Kaname's hand and kissing it. Kaname fought away the shudder of fear, but once Ichio sniffed and traced his tongue over the pureblood's veins, he lost the battle. Ichio saw this and smirked evilly.

"Takuma. Leave us." Ichio ordered. Takuma looked skeptical, but upon his pureblood leader's nod he reluctantly closed the door. Ichio stood up smelled Kaname's wrist and then, thankfully, put it down.

"Ah, Kaname-sama, it has been to long." Ichio informed maliciously.

"It most definitely has." Kaname said with practiced ease, not letting on tp his fear, and careful to hide his aura as to not alert Ichio of what his presence did to him.

"Have you though any more of my offer?" Ichio asked.

"Yes."

"And?'

"I refuse to give you a drop of my blood, just like any other time."

"Ah, wrong answer." Ichio stated as he dug into his trench coat pocket and pulling out a small cylindrical shaped ball. "Do you know what this is, Kaname?" He asked leaving out Kaname's honorifics to mock intimacy. Kaname said nothing about this though and shook his head, Ichio explained, "This, Kaname, is a sort of barrier you could say. It will allow no smell, no sound, no sight, not even aura in or out, all I must do is put a drop of my blood onto the center and it is automatically enabled. Just…like…this." Ichio said as he dropped a small amount of his blood onto the center.

There was a small popping sound and then everything was quiet. Kaname could hear nothing through the dorm walls.

"Do you remember your days living with me, Kaname? Do you remember your punishment for refusing me of your beautiful blood? I may not be able to drink your blood without your permission, but I can still make sure that your blood is spilt by my hands." Ichio said with a dark glint in his eyes.

* * *

Please review !!!!

Thanks for reading

--KZ-chan--


End file.
